


Children of the COG

by TippyTopDays



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Also could contain mentions of child rape, Depends, Don't worry I'll keep it marked, Gen, Minor Spoilers, OC's - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTopDays/pseuds/TippyTopDays
Summary: They were never meant to be in this war. As a matter of fact, they were never supposed to exist.





	1. The Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Before we delve into the shitty lives of my characters, here's the facts.

Name: Kid, Sweetheart, Little'un, Baby Girl  
Age: assumed 7-8  
Gender: F  
Hair: Black and shaggy  
Eyes: Bright green  
Characteristics: Bandaged hands and feet-never removes them, scars over torso and back, sharp uneven teeth-assumed previously broken

Name: Bruiser, Killer, Buddy, Tup  
Age: assumed 7-8  
Gender: M  
Hair: Light brown and shaggy  
Eyes: Grey  
Characteristics: Bandaged hands and feet-removes the bandages on his feet occasionally, scarred arms-never removes shirt among others, sharp uneven teeth-assumed previously broken  
Details: The two children were found deep in Locust territory in what is assumed to be a self-made kill house with traps designed to keep Locusts out. Both were heavily malnourished and in need of medical attention. Neither could speak nor walk upright from what is assumed lack of proper care, the girl walking on hands and feet while the boy walked on his knuckles. Both were given needed treatment and are being trained out of their ‘crawling’ habits. They remain in Jacinto in COG hands, where they will remain until they can give any sort of viable information against the Locusts.


	2. A Bull and His Calf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is way too soft at times. And everyone else knows it.

“Has anyone ever noticed that Marcus is like a bull?”

Three pairs of eyes glanced over, grey eyes quickly returning to his plate. Dom raised an eyebrow,“And are you just getting that now?”

Baird raised his hands,“Hey now, I knew he was stubborn but it just occurred to me that he acts like a bull and isn’t just stubborn like one. I mean, come on, the stubborn part was obvious.” Shrugging with a smug smile, he returned to his rations. The others followed suit and returned to eating. All around them the sounds of the Mess Hall echoed with chatter and clinking plates.

“Speaking of which,” Dom said, looking over Cole’s shoulder,“Here comes your bull now.” He gestured to the far end of the Mess. The group followed his gaze, watching as the man in question sat at a table in the corner, far away from curious COGs.

The engineer shook his head and returned to his rations,“No way, he ain’t my bull. If he’d belong to anyone, that woman would have ta be the most hard headed broad around. And I’d be real surprised if she stuck around with how he acts.” He pointed towards the sergeant with his fork before stabbing it back into his meat.

“Marcus always sits in the back.” Cole turned to Dom,“He really doesn’t like talking to people does he?” He asked, taking a napkin and wiping off the excess sauce on the boy’s mouth. He protested lightly, shaking his head in attempt to avoid a cleaning. Once his caretaker stopped he quickly returned to his food.

Dom shrugged,“Speaking from personal experience, no.” He cast a glance back at the sergeant before chuckling,“But I see this time he has a visitor.” Again the two COGs looked towards the back, watching as the small black haired girl trotted after him. She set her tray down onto the table and clambered onto the bench next to him. Marcus looked over as she shuffled closer to her tray, giving her some form of greeting,“Apparently he doesn’t mind the company of a certain Kid.”

Baird scoffed,“Of course he likes her. She’s quiet, keeps to herself, level-headed most of the time. And of course, the piece de’ resistance,” He gestured with his fork,“She absolutely adores him. It’s cute, really.” The engineer frowned at the last of his meat, sliding it off onto the boy’s plate. He smiled gleefully and dove in with a happy squeak. Cole laughed and Baird ruffled the boy’s tawny locks muttering,“Easy there, Killer, it’s not gonna run away.”

Cole suddenly turned back to Dom,“If Marcus is a bull, does that make the Kid his calf?”

The other two COGs stopped in their tracks, looking back at the man that was once again in question. Kid had finished eating and had laid her head on the table, gazing up at Marcus. He glanced down at her before saying something and she made a sound in return. He seemed to sigh before cutting off a chunk of meat and offering it to her. She quickly accepted and bit it off the end of his fork, munching happily. He cut off another piece and offered it again, feeding her more food from his plate.

The three men turned towards each other again, staring silently before snickering and erupting into laughter. Cole smacked the table as he bellowed, rattling the dishware and disturbing the boy’s eating as he looked at them in confusion. Baird leaned back in his seat cackling while Dom simply covered his face with his hand, looking back at the sergeant through the gaps in his fingers.

Marcus was completely unamused as his gaze was set on their table. Dom gave him a smile and shrugged, still giggling despite himself. Marcus flipped him off, setting his opposite hand on Kid’s rising one to prevent her from copying him.

Baird finally gained control over himself, wiping a tear from his eye,“Well, whadaya know? I guess she really is his calf with how sappy he’s bein’ right now.”

“Yeah. Never thought I’d see him like this.” Dom agreed, setting his gaze back onto Marcus. Kid was straddling the bench as he fed her some beans, licking at the sauce around her mouth. The sergeant shook his head and muttered something. He set his fork down and grabbed her chin, ignoring her protesting as he scrubbed at her lips with a napkin.

“Yeah, I know what you mean, man. It’s not every day he’s that nice to someone.” Cole said as he watched Marcus finish cleaning her up and feed her some more. Smiling, they all watched as the COG’s attention was drawn to someone at another table behind the girl. Whoever it was must have said or done something the sergeant didn’t like because he scowled in their direction, muttering what was probably an insult. He shook it off, bringing the girl’s attention back to him as he fed her the rest of his rations.

Baird smirked,“Ya fuck with the bull, you get the horns but ya fuck with his calf?” He whistled and sat back, crossing his arms,“You’ll get the whole damn bull!”


End file.
